<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Stubborn Hearts by Whitechick0523</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733295">The Stubborn Hearts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitechick0523/pseuds/Whitechick0523'>Whitechick0523</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:14:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitechick0523/pseuds/Whitechick0523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s kind of a combination of a boy problem I had, plus a daydream I’ve had with another confusing boy. Add miraculous to the mix, and voila! We have ourselves a fan fiction!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This first chapter’s gonna be a little short, since I came up with this story at 2:30 in the morning :) it’s also not going to follow the exact story line of miraculous, like Marinette doesn’t meet Adrien before she meets Luka, etc etc.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette’s POV:</p><p>Ive never really known what love is before. I thought I did, when a boy I deeply cared for broke my heart. I never wanted any of this to happen, but I wouldn’t change it for a second. Luka was an important part of my life, just like Adrien is now. I never thought it would get this far, though.</p><p> </p><p>4 months earlier</p><p> </p><p>“So have you talked to him yet? Is he coming??” My best friend, Alya asks me as we walk into school.</p><p>“I’m too nervous to,” I say, “I don’t want to annoy him.” </p><p>“Ugh, girl, you really gotta get over your fear and just text him! You guys are close too, right? Then he should want to text you as much as you wanna text him,” she tells me with a hint of annoyance.</p><p>“I guess so... Okay I’ll text him right now then.” I take out my phone and open up the chat Luka and I have.</p><p>MARINETTE: Hey, Luka! I wanted to ask you a quick question </p><p>LUKA: Yea what’s up?</p><p>MARINETTE: Oh well I was wondering if you could come to my party this weekend for my birthday, Alya and I are going ice skating.</p><p>LUKA: ...</p><p>LUKA: Yea I’ll see if I can make it.</p><p>MARINETTE: Awesome! Text me Friday whether you can come or not</p><p>LUKA: Ok, got it</p><p> </p><p>“He might be able to come!” I excitedly tell Alya after I finish texting Luka. He and I haven’t gotten to hang out in months, and school was just so busy we couldn’t see each other, since we don’t go to the same one. </p><p>“Girl, good for you! I knew you could do it! But I don’t want you to get your hopes too high, since he’s flaked on you before.”</p><p>She wasn’t wrong. Luka’s an amazing guy, but he’s not the best at making plans. Or keeping them, for that matter.</p><p>“It’s not just his fault, you know. There have been a lot of Akuma attacks lately.” </p><p>Alya rolls her eyes. “Yea, but they happened after you guys were supposed to get together.”</p><p>I knit my brows together, realizing that she’s not wrong. I just wish that she was. </p><p>“Fine..” I say, “he flakes, I get it. But I have a good feeling this time. I’m sure he’ll come.”</p><p>Alya chuckles and shakes her head. “You sure are gullible someti-“</p><p>She doesn’t get to finish her sentence before the bell rings, signaling its time for home room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi people! So I know I haven't posted another chapter, but I have a somewhat busy schedule, and I'm also just a very lazy person. My home life kinda sucks right now, so I'm gonna try and write more to get my mind off of it.<br/>Besides that have a wonderful day/week/month lovelies.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Alya and Marinette walk into our first class of the day, they see their usual friends in their usual seats, except for there's someone new in the front row next to Nino, Alya's boyfriend. It looks like he and Nino might already be friends. </p><p>   "Hey, do you know who he is? I feel like I've seen him somewhere before." Marinette turns to look at Alya, who looks just as curious as Marinette feels. "I don't think I know him, but he does look familiar. Maybe Nino already knows him. They talk like they've been friends forever," she says. "But hey, we're going to talk to him eventually, might as well do it now!" Alya starts walking towards the boys with the same look in her eye that Marinette had seen before multiple times. The look of a reporter getting her next scoop. Marinette follows her friend, and they walk up to the boys. They greet Nino like they usually do- Marinette waves hello, while he and Alya share a good morning kiss- then they look over at the new boy in their class. </p><p>   "Alya, Marinette, this is Adrien. He used to be homeschooled before he decided to come here. Adrien, this is Alya, and Marinette," Nino says. The two girls size him up fully for the first time. Anyone could see that he was an attractive boy-blonde hair, green eyes, and a solid build(for someone in high school). He wore a black hoodie, with light blue jeans, and orange shoes. The green in his hoodie brought out his eye color very well. He smiled kindly at the two girls, but Marinette had the weird sense that he was... tired, maybe? She couldn't put her finger on it but decided to let it slide since they just met. "It's nice to meet you both," Adrien said. 'I swear,' Marinette thought, 'I've seen him somewhere before, I just can't put my finger on it.' "It's nice to meet you, Adrien," Alya says in her usual bubbly tone, "but I've gotta ask, why'd you switch to public school? And why did you choose this school? Were you always homeschooled before this?" Alya asks.</p><p>    'Ah, there's my favorite side of her. It always comes out when meeting new people.' Marinette thinks. But then she realizes Adrien doesn't look like he's rather enjoying these questions. He looked overwhelmed, actually.</p><p>   "Hey, maybe you can interrogate him after class Alya," Marinette says jokingly. The bell rings right after, and Adrien looks relieved. He gives Marinette a thankful glance. </p><p>    'Was it always this hard to breathe?' Marinette thought while trying to fight back a small blush. The two girls walk to their seats, right behind Nino and Adrien. </p><p>    "It's killing me Alya, I swear I've seen him from somewhere, but I just can't put my finger on it." As Marinette says this, she realizes it was loud enough for the boy in front of her to hear, because he started to hunch over in his seat. She flinched, scared she hurt his feelings somehow.</p><p>     'Darn,' Marinette thought, 'maybe I should ask him if he's okay. He did look a little pale earlier. I hope Alya and I didn't make him uncom-' she didn't get to finish her train of thought before Miss Bustier started class.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>